


I know in the end there are no easy things but since I have you everything is alright

by Ælfflæd (MurderRose)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Consequences of Stress, Fertility Issues, M/M, Mates, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Omega Yoon Jeonghan, Omega/Omega, Sad with a Happy Ending, idolverse, preheat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:15:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23464552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MurderRose/pseuds/%C3%86lffl%C3%A6d
Summary: Snapshots from Jeonghan and Joshua's life.
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	I know in the end there are no easy things but since I have you everything is alright

**Author's Note:**

> I think I switch between Jisoo and Joshua a lot so apologies if you find that annoying.  
> So I was going through my docs, sorting things out, and I don't think this will become any more fledged than it already is, so here it is!  
> Un-beta'd so apologies for any weirdness, if there's anything in particular feel free to let me know. It was originally First person pov from Seungcheol's perspective and is still entitled "Seungcheol's Interactions With Jihan" in my docs.  
> Title from Snap Shoot. I thought it was appropriate!  
> Time line is weird, read with many doses of salt.
> 
> Characters are not mine, this is fiction.

**i**

Jeonghan had gotten a call during practice about two or three years ago and had gone to take it, coming back in floods of tears.

He came into the practice room, trying not to disturb us, but stinking up the place with sadness. He walked into something and then just stood there. Sobbing and ... sniffing the air? Either way he flew towards Jisoo, ignoring everyone else's "are you ok?"s And "What's wrong"s.

Jisoo caught him in his arms and at the touch, Jeonghan burst into hysterical tears, not able to catch his breath, and Jisoo walked them back into a corner, easing the two of them down, and settling Jeonghan into his lap. He clearly wanted to walk out of the room, but they were under so much pressure with their comeback and there was no way they could go back to the dorms.

You could smell the calming pheromones mixed with so much sadness from across the room as Jisoo stroked Jeonghan's hair and murmured into his ear.

The members were all very confused, trying not to stare and Hoshi got them to keep practising, we did have a rather important comeback in a week, until Jeonghan cried himself to sleep and then he called a break.

Collapsing down into the circle around them, Seungcheol asked quietly, "Is he ok?" Nodding his head at Jeonghan.

Jisoo looked at Seungcheol and back to Jeonghan, saying quietly, "He will be, just some difficult news."

"Did someone die?" Chan asked with as much tact as an elephant in hobnailed boots and Jisoo looked at him frowning, and responded curtly "No."

Seungcheol looked at Dino, a little irritated that he was so insensitive, "what if someone did die that's not very tactful is it?" Chan looked away, apologetic.

Mingyu stared at the two omegas, and asked, "Are you two dating?"

Jisoo looked up darkly and Mingyu flinched back. "I didn't mean anything by it," he scrambled, and the anger just fell out of Jisoo, and he nodded, "Not now Mingyu, just. Not now please."

Jeonghan stirred, "Joshuji? What's wrong?" he asked quietly and small, pulling his head from Jisoo's neck and blinking up at Jisoo, still half asleep. "You smell like someone killed someone," Jeonghan yawned, but he didn't sound at all distressed at that, instead going to tuck himself back into Jisoo's neck when Jisoo didn't respond.

"Mingyu was just teasing," Seungkwan started to explain and Jeonghan pulled back sharply, hands going up to cover his face, blinking rapidly, turning to Seungkwan, startled. He had clearly forgotten where they were, and then remembering why he had been crying in the first place, and his breath caught. 

Jisoo looked at him alarmed, "Oh no don't cry again please!" He rubbed his back and handed him a small towel as Jeonghan managed to hold back the tears

They stood up, Jeonghan rapidly finding his composure as Seokmin went over to him saying, "you didn't miss much hyung. We just went over that same bit and we're going to do it from the start now."

Jisoo smiled at him gratefully from behind Jeonghan, and stuck close to him for as much of practise as he could.

**ii**

A few weeks later, the group was chatting before bed, and Jeonghan looked at Jisoo steeling himself, and then said "I have a request."

Everyone quieted down and looking at him in concern, Seungcheol said "Sure, what is it?"

"I need there not to be children around me at the fan-meet tomorrow."

"But you love children?" Seungkwan checked, looking around the group to nods.

The sour smell of despair filled the room, and Jeonghan shook his head, pressing his hands to his mouth, trying to stop the sobs from coming out, as everyone looked on in horror, and Jisoo scooted over to pull him into an embrace. "Do you want to tell them or will I?" he asked quietly and Jeonghan shook his head and turned to look at us again.

"My heats have stopped and the doctors think I'm infertile," he got out before completely breaking down and turning to put his nose to Jisoo's scent gland, who was trying to give out calm vibes, but they were tinged with sadness too.

"Oh Jeonghan!" "Oh no!" and various other exclamations of sympathy poured from the members, the room just smelled sad, nobody quite knowing what to do with that information.

"I, I, I didn't really want babies, and then Jisoo, and now I can't have them and now I want them but I can't why does it work like this," he cried into Jisoo's shoulder and then pulled back looking up at him startled, "Did I just?"

"Yes love you did," Jisoo looked at him, wide eyes full of love. Looking up at the rest of them he confirmed what everyone already knew, "we're dating if you didn't figure that out by now."

Minghao held out his hand, "Pay up! I told you nobody tucks back into a scent gland that reeks of poison!" 

Everyone groaned and Jeonghan shrieked, momentarily distracted, "You put bets on us?!?!"

"Of course we did! You kept denying it but it's the little things, like how you always make him tea," Seungcheol started and the others chimed in.

"How you keep your Jeonghan side open at all times-"

"How you never flinch at each other’s touch, like you knew they were there already-"

"How you go to each other for comfort-"

"You two are perfect for each other, we're happy for you you know? It's okay that you're both omegas," Seokmin finished and Jeonghan and Jisoo smiled at them all.

"Thank you it means a lot."

"Sorry to bring this back up guys, but for tomorrow, I don't know if we can keep all children away hyung, we can try, but would you like me to get a scent blocker just in case?" Jihoon brought back up tentatively. A scent blocker worked both ways. If you couldn't produce scent you also couldn't smell it. The blocker was so strong it was a two way barrier. Some idols used them constantly, not wanting fans to be able to smell-ify them in public. But Seventeen never really had. It wouldn't be too weird for an omega to do so suddenly though, it could be explained away as a heat thing. Which is what he didn't say, not wanting to bring it back up.

Jeonghan whined quietly, he was extremely reliant on scents, but ultimately nodded. "That seems like the best option all things considered."

For the actual fan meet, Jeonghan sat between Jisoo and Seungkwan, and by the end of it you could tell that it was only the presence of cameras that stopped him from being in Jisoo's lap. The minute the car doors closed, Jeonghan clutched at Jisoo and cried, partially from the day and partially because even though his nose was at the gland where the scent was strongest, due to the blockers, he couldn't smell anything. 

Jisoo petted him and spoke to him quietly even as he tried to calm him using the sub-vocal abilities unique to their sub-gender, a rumble and a purr hybrid that licked at the bottom of our spines. The combination seemed to do the trick, as Jeonghan relaxed a bit against him, and the tears slowed even if they didn't stop.

  
  


*

The unspoken worry of everyone was what was going to happen for Jisoo's own heat. And as he started to get really clingy in the week leading up to it, and it didn't seem like Jeonghan noticed really, or didn't relate it to the reason, everyone was wary. It all came to a head on Friday, when Jisoo was saying something to Vernon, and then just stopped, turning to search frantically for Jeonghan, who just froze. Several seconds later, those closest to them realised why. Jisoo's heat had fully arrived.

"Hannie, I need you please," he called, not moving from his spot, and Jeonghan blinked rapidly, staring at him, before snapping into action.

"Of course, of course, of course, of course," he soothed, moving quickly across the room, to guide Jisoo out of the room calling back over his shoulder, "We're going now."

Everyone breathed out a collective sigh of relief once they'd left. One less thing to worry about.

**iii**

Mingyu and Jeonghan had been asked onto this baby show, and the members fully expected Jeonghan to refuse to go. But he seemed to really want to and was really excited about it.

When the two of them came back to the dorms after the first day of filming, Jeonghan whirled through the room and pushed Jisoo ahead of him out of the room, slamming into a door on the way and everyone stared a bit bewildered. Mingyu came into the room a bit slower and laughed at all the confused faces.

"I take it Jeonghan pounced on Jisoo then? He was stinking up the car the whole way home," he wrinkled his nose as a high pitched whine came from their room. "Oh I do not want to hear this," he moaned, tipping his head forward onto his knees slowly.

Meanwhile, in their room, Jisoo was trying to ask, between Jeonghan's frantic kisses, what had brought this on.

"Baby- slow down- what- baby- Hannie-" Until he just flipped their positions, and pushed Jeonghan up against the door, pinning his wrists above his head with one hand, making Jeonghan whine.

"What brought this on?"

"Babies-"

"Oh darling," Jisoo tried to be sweet, but Jeonghan wasn't having any of it. 

"No no no not sweet, sweet won't work won't work-" he looked up at Jisoo from under his lashes, “mark me, make me yours, just do something!”

Jisoo made an inhuman noise and then said sharply, "We can't do this here it’s not fair to anyone else. Don't move," he finished, turning to grab a particular bag, quickly putting both their pyjamas and wash bags into it.

He turned back to find Jeonghan exactly as he left him, and kissed him sweetly. "Oh you're so good for me, time to go."

Coming back through the living room, and avoiding everyone's eyes, Jeonghan said loudly and with little shame, "We'll be back in the morning, probably, don't call us," while Jisoo called a cab, and to cat-calls and Mingyu's cry of thanks, they left quickly.

"Oh I've never been so happy. Can everyone be so considerate?" Mingyu pleaded pointedly with the ceiling, and several members shifted in silent shame.

The next morning, the two omegas breezed in happily, bearing breakfast. Jeonghan being particularly bright and omega as he bustled around Jisoo, who eventually just stood back and stopped trying to help. When the two of them eventually sat down to eat, Jeonghan's collar slipped down and Jun, Mingyu and Chan just squeaked. For different reasons, but it alerted everyone else and they just stared.

Jeonghan's neck was completely encircled with bites.

"I never needed and never wanted to see that oh my god, hyungs please," Chan whined, covering his eyes.

Jun kept staring and met Jeonghan's eyes asking, quite seriously, "Do they go the whole way around?" To which Jeonghan proudly pulled at his neckline to show that yes. They did. To which Jun squealed happily.

Mingyu stood up and bowed to Jisoo, "Thank you so much for leaving last night, thank you, thank you," as Jisoo laughed, completely red. His own neck, interestingly enough, was completely bare.

Jihoon, coming in late to the party, was a cloud of grey, and went to curl into Jeonghan, like he usually did, looking for comfort. But as he went to comfort himself from Jeonghan's scent, even as Jeonghan curled an arm around him absently, still talking with Jun, he recoiled.

"You are not Jeonghan what is going on?!?!?"

Jeonghan laughed at him, "Someone got a bit possessive." Jisoo blushed.

Jihoon looked at his neck. "Oh my god. But you don't even smell like yourself, hyung?"

Jisoo, having recovered at this stage, teased Jeonghan back, "I didn't do anything you didn't want me to do love."

"Why don't you smell like yourself, hyung?" Jihoon whined desperately, begging someone to answer him, and Jeonghan said quietly, "We did an awful lot of scenting, I won't smell like myself for a day or two, Shua was very thorough."

"Do I need to remind you of what you asked?? Jisoo asked teasingly and Jeonghan blushed about to respond, before Chan cut across him, "Shua-hyung, please don't enlighten us, please!" Jisoo nodded, eyes glittering.

Jihoon had decided it didn't matter, he wanted his Jeonghan cuddles, and climbed into his lap muttering darkly, before curling into his neck anyway as Jeonghan cooed at him, supporting his back, and continuing whatever conversation he'd been having.

**iv**

Several months later, Jeonghan had been feeling off, down, unwell and not himself, and under the urging of the manager, he went to a doctor.

Jisoo, Vernon, Jun and Minghao were recording Network Love, Jisoo was in the studio singing his line, when Jeonghan burst into the room and slammed open the door, ignoring Woozi's shouts, and pushed Jisoo up against the wall, curling into his scent gland.

"What, Jeonghan what?" Jisoo asked frantically, looking out through the recording glass at the others for answers that they couldn't give.

"The doctor said I'm in preheat. He said it doesn't mean anything, it might not get to a heat, and it might not be anything, but it’s but its preheat, that's why I've been stealing your things and being so clingy and and and..."

Woozi pressed the intercom, "NOT IN MY RECORDING ROOM!"

"Ten minutes," Jisoo called back, pushing Jeonghan out of the room in front of him, "I'll be back in ten minutes!"

You could hear Jeonghan's excited joyous chatter down the corridor and Jisoo's delighted responses until they went out of ear shot. Jihoon and Vernon looked at each other. What was going to take ten minutes?

Before they knew it, still processing, Jisoo was back. In an entirely new outfit.

"Jisoo?" Minghao asked and he laughed, walking back into the recording room.

"I have desecrated my clothes, but it's for a good cause." Jisoo didn't even have the good grace to blush.

Chan opened the door to Jeonghan and Jisoo's room to grab something he'd asked to borrow, and was practically attacked before he backed out and closed the door.

"Shua-hyung!!" He screamed and Jisoo came running.

"What's wrong??"

"I tried to get that make up thing and hyung just hissed and pounced," he rattled out, the tang of confused fear seeping off him.

Jisoo grimaced, "I'd forgotten what Jeonghan was like in his heats, I suppose you lot have too?" Later, when most of the members were in the same room, he tried to remind them a little, "I mean it was what. Half way through training? Anyway, I know you think you know what heats are like but Jeonghan is particularly possessive and yeah, it's probably best if you don't go near the nest. Like at all. Ever. Until he gives the ok. Cause like, I mean Kwannie and I are pretty possessive but like it's not our main focus in a heat right?"

Several members smirked at that and he continued, cheeks slightly pink.

"Well for Hannie it's pretty much his primary focus, ok. So like his space, I'll even have trouble getting into. The rest of you? No chance, he'd sooner attack. Alright? If he's not in the nest, I mean fair treat him as normal, but don't go into it, ok?"

"Different strokes for different folks, we get it," Wonwoo nodded and that was that.

  
  


Later that evening, Jeonghan ventured out, for food and contact, although he stuck to Jisoo like glue.

"It's preheat, but it mightn't go to heat," he explained to Seokmin.

"Is that good?" Seokmin hedged and Jeonghan explained that heats vanished for lots of reasons. Most omega college students missed two or three due to the stress, and if you were sick from the flu, you wouldn't get one either. Omegas have to sign a waiver when they become an idol saying that they won't press charges if they lose their heats totally, but sometimes they come back once you get used to the level of stress.

"My heats stopped about two months before our début, but so did Seungkwan's and Shua's. We were very stressed and stuff so it was expected. But between début and our first comeback Kwannie and Shua had heats, and mine still hadn't come back. But I wasn't worried, I've always been stress sensitive. But then they never came back and Shua made me see a doctor and he said it was highly likely I'd never have them again. But now, I don't know, maybe my body has just realised this is my new level of normal and it's comfortable enough to have a heat? We shall see. Preheat still means nothing concrete."

"I didn't know that" Seokmin was a bit taken aback with the information overload, "I mean I know what we learnt in school, but like-"

"You learn nothing in this country" Jun cut across him, "your dynamic education is ridiculous. Like Vernon didn't get, until I told him that all Seungkwan wants in preheat is something that _stinks of him_ if you know what I mean??" He winked comically and Vernon sighed, this was something Jun slagged him over repeatedly.

"I mean how was I to know?"

"Education!" Jun exclaimed, shaking his head, that boy.

Later on, clearly forgetting about Jeonghan and his heat behaviour, Seungcheol sat beside Jisoo on the couch, just because there was a space there, and Jeonghan shifted from where he was curled on Jisoo to stare at him, while Jisoo huffed a laugh.

"What?" Seungcheol asked, alarmed and Jeonghan just stared at him not even blinking.

"Hyung, get off the couch" Jihoon laughed, "Did you not listen to Shua-hyung earlier?"

Understanding dawned in Seungcheol’s eyes, the possessive thing. “Oh right.” He moved over to sit on the ground beside Jihoon, and Jeonghan relaxed back into Jisoo.

By the morning, the preheat had vanished, the heat never arriving, and life continued as normal. Until the next time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Let me know what you thought in the comments below!
> 
> Rose x
> 
> [Come talk to me on Twitter](https://twitter.com/RoseEnDiamant)


End file.
